


Why Do Two Colors, Put Next to the Other, Sing?

by paralleltonone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Paint!Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralleltonone/pseuds/paralleltonone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just wanted to do something nice for Liam, but requited feelings bring about a different work of art than he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do Two Colors, Put Next to the Other, Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the lovely Ziam moments in [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjAMh-hEHWM).

          Liam stepped into the room, its smokey-colored carpet covered baseboard to baseboard with white cloth. His brown eyes scanned the walls, three fresh with a dark gray and one covered in streaks and splashes of darkened shades of blues and blacks, greens and yellows and probably several other colors Crayola had invented over the years.

“Zayn!” he called out.

“Yeah?”

          Liam couldn't pinpoint exactly where in the house the other man was, but he couldn't have been far because there he was not long after Liam's call, striding in, honey-toned bare feet making a rustling noise against the cloth on the floor.

“Hey,” he grinned, startling Liam as he settled in beside him with an arm slung around Liam's shoulders. “Did you have fun with Louis? It was a good day, yeah?”

“It was good...until this.” Liam murmured. “Zayn, where's my furniture? What are you doing? You said you were sleeping the night because your house was being fumigated.”

“It is, but I wanted to surprise you while I'm here,” Zayn said.

“Surprise me? By tearing my bedroom apart?”

“I was painting, it was supposed to be a mural,” Zayn chewed on his lower lip. “Remember when we were coming from seeing that film and we saw that picture, that really massive one that looked like a city? And you said it reminded you of how Gotham looked in the movie? And you wanted the picture, but couldn't carry it home?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “…were you going to paint that on my wall for me?”

          Suddenly Zayn felt like his nerves were on fire, and all he could do was nod his head again, pulling back from Liam to look at him through anxious hazel eyes.

“I was going to try.”

“Thank you, Zayn,” Liam smiled then, reaching over to ruffle at Zayn's hair. “But...why?”

Zayn shrugged his shoulders.

“You want something, don't you?” Zayn shook his head, but Liam wasn't buying into that. “You do,” he grinned. “What is it, Zayn? What do you want?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, Zayn, tell me.”

“Nothing. I don't want anything.”

Stepping over to the unfinished wall, Liam picked up the brush from the can of red paint on the floor. “Tell me or your hair gets it.”

“No!” Zayn backed away, but Liam merely inched forward.

“Tell me, Zayn,” Liam laughed. “It's okay. You know whatever it is, you got it.”

“Not whatever it is.” Zayn's voice fell uncharacteristically soft as he went over to the cans of paint lined near the wall near his art supplies, “Can I just finish the painting? It'll only take me a few more hours.”

“Zayn,” Liam watched him, unsure of what to say in response especially since it was clear Zayn had his mind made up when he took the paintbrush away from Liam's hand. “I just don't understand why.”

“Maybe I _want_ to do something nice for you, Liam. You do nice things for me all the time and I never question you about it.” Zayn mumbled. “And I never repay you either.”

“Zayn, you don't-”

“I want to.”

          That much was clear from the way Zayn settled down to the floor and picked up his mixing palette, beginning to create a dark hue of green that wasn't in the mural yet. Liam moved to sit down on the floor next to him, resigning to simply keep his mouth shut and let Zayn finish.

          He did just that, too, watching Zayn's every move. Not the masterpiece coming to life on the wall, but Zayn. He watched the way Zayn's eyes trailed along the colored wall, light irises following his brush carefully, brows furrowed tightly and eyes squinted in deep concentration. He watched the way Zayn's tanned fingers clutched the brush in his hand, dragging streaks of the blackened emerald he'd created on the wall, focused on a section on the bottom that Liam realized was going to form an alleyway. He watched the way Zayn's muscles in his shoulders and neck flexed with his movements, t-shirt shifting every now and then to give a peek to the tattoos on his collarbones.

          Liam would have been lying if he were to ever say that Zayn wasn't beautiful. He would have been struck down by lightning if he were to ever say that Zayn wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And in that moment, his thoughts were no different from any time.

“Stop, Li,” Zayn groaned, turning a bit for more paint only to catch a glimpse of Liam staring at him.

“Sorry, I just,” Liam quickly broke his gaze, but was unable to find an excuse for the way he'd locked his eyes on Zayn. “Sorry.”

          With a smirk playing on his lips, Zayn lifted the brush and wiped it against Liam's cheek.

“Zayn!”

“Oh, come on, stop being a big baby. It's just paint.”

“And paint is messy.”

          Liam stood with intentions on going for a towel, but that was cut short when he felt a heavy splash hit against the leg of his jeans. Liam was hesitant to look down; in fact, he refused to look down because he was not going to be happy with what he saw. He didn't need to look at it to know that much.

“Oops.”

          Zayn's words were it. He didn't even have to look down at the large spot of paint on the bottom of his jeans to be set off; Zayn's words did it. Turning back to the raven-haired boy on the floor, his towel gone forgotten, Liam lunged at Zayn and knocked him to floor, grabbing his wrists and anticipating a wrestling match like it’d become commonplace for them to get into only to have Zayn...laugh. Eyes curved and crinkled at the corners, nose scrunched up, pearly whites visible, that sound Liam loved to hear sounding throughout the room, Zayn _laughed_.

“You think that's funny?”

“You're getting all worked up; it's just paint, Liam.”

“You know what, Zayn? You’re right,” Liam grinned. “It’s just paint...”

          Lifting the can of yellow, Liam showed no hesitation in turning it over to empty the contents onto Zayn's hair, traces of it dripping down his face and trailing further to his chest.

“LIAM!” Zayn exclaimed, his upset evident. “I- you- it's everywhere, Liam!”

“It's just paint, Zayn,” he mocked.

          The scowl on Zayn's face amused Liam more than it caused him to pity Zayn as Zayn hoped it would. Reaching into his own hair, Zayn grabbed a glob of the yellow substance, slapping at Liam's cheek.

“Hey!” Liam grabbed his wrists again, pinning them against Zayn’s chest. “No fighting!”

          No fighting was the only boundary Liam had set then, and Zayn took advantage of that fact, finding another way to put an end to the tackling. Leaning up, Zayn pressed his face into Liam's neck, biting down roughly, leaving streaks of yellow against Liam's cheek and chin as his hair brushed Liam's skin upon moving away.

“Ow! I said no fighting!”

“I'm not fighting! That's love,” Zayn smiled, eyes glancing up to the reddened spot near his birthmark. “Hence the word 'love bite', Liam.”

          A playful glare formed on Liam's face as he tried to keep from smiling at Zayn's elementary humor. Liam moved quickly to bury his face in Zayn's neck before the other man could pull away, copying Zayn's action.

“There, now you've got a little love too.” Liam mocked, trailing his fingers over the tender spot, causing Zayn to flinch slightly. “Good luck hiding that.”

Zayn reached up to touch at the mark left there, his fingers brushing against Liam's and Zayn shrugged his shoulders, “I don't want to hide it.”

          Liam's brows furrowed at Zayn's words as their eyes locked again, Liam searching for a smile or a hint of a joke or _anything_ from Zayn to show that it was a playful remark, that his own thoughts about it being suggestive was just his imagination playing tricks on him, that Zayn didn’t share the feelings he’d kept tucked away inside for years.

          But he didn’t find that in Zayn’s eyes. He didn’t find that confirmation he was seeking, that affirmation that he hadn’t been completely blind to the fact that Zayn held something inside of him for Liam that ran deeper than friendship.

          Leaning into Zayn again, maybe Liam was testing the waters, but he had to know. His curiosity was getting the best of him, and he _had_ to know.

“Liam…” Zayn whispered, confusion spread all over his face. “Wha-”

          But Zayn’s question was cut short when full, pink lips fell upon his. It took a couple of beats for it to set in that this was real. This wasn’t a dream or something Zayn had conjured up in his head; this was _real_ and this was happening. It took a couple of beats for it to set in before Zayn put his lips in motion with Liam’s.

          It wasn’t a dream or something either of them had thought up. It was real, and Zayn got that reminder that it was definitely real when he lifted a hand up with intentions to touch Liam, and accidentally knocked over, not one, but two paint cans that sat not far away.

“Fuck,” Zayn cursed, pushing Liam away as he sat up.

          But Liam wasn’t letting that moment end. Now that he had it, he wasn’t about to let it slip away. Grabbing Zayn’s shoulders, Liam urged him back down to the floor, sending Zayn into the puddles of green and black pooling on the cloth beneath them and causing the blue to spill over, flowing to mix with the two colors and the yellow that covered parts of them.

          Lips locking again, Zayn flipped their positions to settle atop Liam, colors that Zayn’s entire back half was covered in now staining Liam’s clothing and skin. Zayn’s fingers went to Liam’s belt buckle, tugging the Superman emblem loose and sparking a reaction Zayn hadn’t been expected in the heat of their moment together.

“Wait. Wait, Zayn, wait,” Liam pulled away, sitting up and gently easing Zayn off of him. “We don’t have to explore everything at one time. We can wait, figure out what this is, it’s okay.”

“Liam, I’ve had two years to figure out my feelings for you and I know what mine are, and I know that I love you,” Zayn murmured. “I really, really love you.” Zayn reached out, taking Liam’s hand to lace their fingers, a strange shade of violet being created when their paint-covered palms pressed against one another. “If you need time to figure out your feelings then-”

          Zayn didn’t finish his statement, didn’t get to hear Liam’s response, and he didn’t need it because he got it. He grasped exactly what Liam meant when his lips found his again and his hands found their way to the hem on Zayn’s t-shirt. Layer after layer after layer hit the cloth until the two of them were a tangled mess of bare bodies on top of it, the only thing covering them being the rainbow of heavy liquids that surrounded them.

          Moving from beneath Liam again when he’d been laid out on his back, Zayn kissed and nipped his way down Liam’s body, wrapping slender fingers around Liam’s erection, stroking him languidly before he pressed forward, and guided Liam’s swollen cock to his lips. With eyes shutting and hands coming up to tangle in ebony locks, traces of color smearing in Zayn’s hair from his digits, Liam moaned lowly, which only served to turn Zayn on more and he was taking Liam’s entire length in inch by inch until he hit the back of his throat.

          Zayn sucked roughly on him, matching Liam’s grip on his hair, before he lifted up to swirl his tongue around the head and take him in again just barely and then he just stopped moving all together. Liam looked down to him, locking eyes with Zayn and reading his expression, and smirking when he realized what Zayn was trying to communicate to him. Liam rocked his hips beneath him, alternating between tugging at Zayn’s darkened tresses and pushing down on his head, slamming his hardened member further into Zayn’s mouth. Liam pushed down on Zayn’s head, forcing Zayn to relax his throat muscles to take all of him, and didn’t let up until Zayn’s eyes started to water and he drew reddened lines into Liam’s sides with his fingernails.

          With Liam’s hands gone from his hair, Zayn lifted completely off of him with a pop and was inching to take Liam into his mouth again before Liam stopped him. Fingers lacing into Zayn’s hair again, Liam yanked him back up his body and to him for a quick kiss.

“I…I need you…” Liam whispered against Zayn’s lips.

          The words sent a shiver coursing throughout Zayn’s entire being, and it was clear to Liam very quickly that he didn’t even have to ask when Zayn moved into his lap. Pecking at Zayn’s lips, brown set on hazel with a questioning look to which Zayn nodded. There was nothing that Zayn was more sure about in that moment. He wanted Liam, _needed_ Liam.

“I love you…”

          Zayn’s whole face seemed to glow when those words he’d already spoken were finally reciprocated aloud to him and Liam couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his own face at the sight.

“I love you too, Liam.”

          With another peck to his lips, Liam was up and leaving Zayn for the bathroom a few steps away only to return after Zayn had to hear a of chorus of bottles dropping, cabinet doors and drawers slamming, and Liam cursing from the room. He motioned Zayn up from the floor and when Zayn did as was asked of him, Liam had him turned around to the painting on the wall.

          Pouring a small of gel onto two of his fingers, Liam looked down to the man in front of him, and could feel his cock twitch at the sight of Zayn bent over, ready to take whatever he gave him. Liam was fixated on Zayn, eyes trailing over the arch in Zayn's spine and down his back still smeared with streaks of dark colors, and over the curve of his backside.

“Liam...you do know what to do, right?” Zayn peeked over his shoulder, looking at Liam after what felt like an eternity of nothing.

“Oh,” Liam broke his gaze. “Yeah, I-I'm sorry.”

Liam coated his fingers with the lube, and pushed Zayn's naked frame completely against the unfinished art piece, a broken gasp escaping Zayn’s lips when his chest hit the wall. Liam let his lips trace over Zayn's shoulder blades gingerly as he pushed his fingers against his entrance, slowly nudging them in. Too slowly for Zayn, though, as evident by him pushing against Liam's fingers and starting to build up a slow rhythm when he moved against them.

Liam pushed his fingers further into Zayn with a scissoring motion, the other man letting out soft whimpers muffled by the wall. Zayn eagerly rocked his hips back against Liam’s hand, spreading his legs wider when Liam fitted in a third finger.

“Liam, please…”

          Liam didn’t hesitate when he pulled his fingers from Zayn, his hand going to his cock to palm himself a bit, spreading precum from his tip over his erection, as he lined up with Zayn’s entrance. Liam pushed into Zayn, groaning at the tight warmth that engulfed him the further he pushed. A mix of breathy whimpers and moans fell from Zayn’s lips as Liam buried himself to the hilt in him, pausing to let Zayn adjust to the feeling.

          Zayn’s squirming incited Liam to move, fitting his hand against Zayn’s hip as he moved against Zayn, guiding the smaller man’s movements against him in the process. But Zayn took control, pushing back against Liam harshly, reaching behind him for Liam’s hand and bringing it to his hair. Locking onto Zayn’s hair, Liam tugged and pulled as he pounded into Zayn. Zayn’s name sputtered from Liam’s mouth as if that was the only thing he knew, the smaller man riding him and screaming out a plethora of noises that only encouraged Liam to drive deeper into him.

          Liam pulled out of Zayn and turned him around to lift him up against the wall, Zayn’s legs locking around his waist. Their lips attached again, Zayn let out a soft gasp against Liam’s when he pushed back into him, slamming into him until he was hitting against a spot that had Zayn’s legs tightening around his waist, and his fingernails squeezing into Liam’s shoulders painfully.

“There, babe…right there…” Zayn let out a cracked sound that could be likened to a whine.

          He obliged him, angling his hips to hit that spot with every thrust as Zayn bounced in his lap, pounding thuds ringing throughout the room as Zayn’s body hit against the wall, the wet cityscape on the wall daubing his hair and back, the picture becoming a clash of tints and hues whose details couldn’t be determined anymore. Liam gripped tightly at Zayn’s thighs, keeping him pressed against the wall, as he could feel his body start to tremble.

          Reaching a hand between them, Zayn stroked himself to orgasm, his release coming quickly across his and Liam’s stomach. Zayn clenching around him and the moans that left his mouth brought Liam further to his own climax, and he thrusted into Zayn, his hips knocking into his twice more before Liam came deep inside of Zayn with a guttural moan, his thin, lanky legs going impossibly tight around Liam’s middle.

          Zayn slumped against Liam, burying his face in his neck, planting gentle kisses to his neck. Liam lifted a hand to cup Zayn’s cheek, turning his head to him in order for their lips to touch. With ginger pecks, Liam pulled out of Zayn and slowly let him down to the floor where Zayn pulled Liam down to sit with him. Zayn lay out onto his back on the floor and Liam was able to fully take in the sight of his lover: lips swollen, face and honey-toned skin covered in splashes of color, blemishes along his hips and neck that wouldn’t fade with a shower, steadily blinking eyes evidence to his need for rest.

          Liam settled down next to Zayn, lying face-to-face with him on the once all-white cloth. Liam couldn’t shake away the smile he held and neither could Zayn make his own fade away despite the slow onset of drooping lids and even breathing. Using the bit of energy he had to spare, Liam dipped a finger into the mixed paints beneath them, an oddly-colored result that almost resembled every picture of the deepest part of the ocean that he’d ever seen, and lifted his hand to the bottom of the wall, writing the cliché marking always present in movies and TV with the tip of his finger: **LP LOVES ZM** , encircling his words with a heart.

          Zayn mouthed his response, articulating his love in return, and offered Liam one last smile before his eyes fell closed. Curling further against Zayn, Liam closed his own eyes, holding Zayn flush to him, bare skin inked in a color blend they’d created without trying, but that Zayn would work hard to recreate some days later when he painted all of Liam’s bedroom walls a singular solid color that, if walls could talk, would speak volumes about to anyone else who saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [jinglewhilewereyoung](http://jinglewhilewereyoung.tumblr.com)


End file.
